


镜中月 Moons in the mirror

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gangsta, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 大概是1920s黑帮，McCoy黑帮老大设定，MKM无差，很清水很全年龄我写着很开心
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy





	镜中月 Moons in the mirror

Leonard McCoy从不认为自己是一个“好的”首领。  
实际上，他恨死了家族首领这个称呼，这个工作。Leonard在人生前二十年一直希望做一个好的医生，他的求学之路，他的社交圈子也确实如此。  
然而就在Leonard White二十一岁生日那晚，就在他兴致勃勃地泡上舞会场最漂亮的妞雪莉，就在他豪气地将陈年白兰地一饮而尽“砰”地把酒杯砸碎的时候——McCoy家族的人居然出现了。  
那是整个奥兰多，甚至整个南部地区都闻风丧胆的黑手党家族。家族的人可以微笑着给地盘内的孤寡老人送上小麦和煤炭，也可以微笑着把9毫米子弹送进墨西哥人的胸膛。他们是拿着格洛克的天使，他们也是捧着玫瑰花的恶魔。  
十二岁的Leonard跟着母亲珍妮逃离家族，珍妮放弃了一切慵懒闲适的生活，只求和McCoy家断绝一切关系。Leonard舍弃了“McCoy”，重新改写身份证明，和母亲小心呵护着怀特一族。  
但那群嗜血的魔鬼，纯洁的天使依然找到了Leonard。二十一岁的小伙子还不懂齐刷刷鞠躬的两排黑衣人意味着何等级别的大礼，但他明确地知道“老大”这个词的含义，知道这些人殷勤的目光，护着他的头送上锃亮的劳斯莱斯。  
他在逐渐远去的灯光里告别雪莉，告别他钟爱的医学院，告别那自由的花草芬芳。  
  
纵然McCoy家族在Leonard上任的短短三年间迅速揽回所有赤字，还一跃压倒隔壁嚣张的里卡多一族，Leonard却永远一副不满意的臭脸。  
老McCoy去世前心满意足地看着儿子和戴安娜 里卡多步入婚姻殿堂，可老人咽气的第二天Leonard大笔一挥，将还没焐热的结婚证明撕碎在老爷子的棺材上。  
所有人都向往黑手党老大风流倜傥，灯红酒绿的生活，McCoy家族的贴身保镖们却天天纳闷：为什么自家老大偏偏就不喜欢玩女人，不喜欢烟草，酒精，偏偏就喜欢那人体解剖图册，还有磨得发亮的手术刀。  
也确实，Leonard练暗器时琳琅满目的手里剑小刀没挑一把，反而在大衣内层插了三把手术刀。  
那时年轻的Leonard还把自由和逃跑挂在嘴边，在位十年后也被成堆的文件和手里数不清的人命打磨成安于现状的中年人。  
他开始习惯在大衣内层藏着手术刀和瓦尔特，开始习惯浓烈的麦芽威士忌而不是五彩的鸡尾酒，开始习惯用烟草和缓每次杀人后身上溅满的血腥味。  
雪莉的白裙角，医学院的赫尔墨斯雕像，春季草坪上开满的蓝爵花……Leonard McCoy并没有时常想念它们，只是在某些时刻特别挂念罢了。  
  
当Leonard McCoy以为自己的一辈子就会这么无聊单调下去，感谢上帝，他遇到了James T Kirk。  
Leonard McCoy发誓，他绝对不是“恰好”和Hikaru Sulu吵架后愤怒独自出门，绝对不是“恰好”把车停在松树街，绝对不是“恰好”发现蜷缩在墙角的流浪青年，绝对不是身上“恰好”带了纱布酒精手术刀，也绝对不是“恰好”简单包扎后把青年带回家。  
“但是——老大。”Hikaru Sulu皮笑肉不笑地抱着双臂看Leonard一边和Kirk斗嘴一边亲手给他换药，“您不得不承认，Kirk先生让您不那么无聊。”  
“我他妈一定是疯了才会留你在McCoy家整整五年！”Leonard猛地拉紧绷带，沙发上的金发青年发出一小声轻叫满眼怨恨地低头看向Leonard，遮住一边的蓝眼睛微微垂下。他清晰地说：“谢谢您，McCoy先生。”  
  
那一年秋天的月圆之夜，Jim Kirk惊恐地抱着失去一只眼睛浑身鲜血的Leonard，在干燥无人的巷子里攥紧黑发男人的胸口，向发出滋滋杂音的联络器大声哭喊求救，而无人应答。  
Leonard用领带按着眼睛止血，轻柔地拦着Jim Kirk的肩膀坐在墙角，低声安稳明明只是受了轻伤的男孩：“没关系，没关系，会有人来救我们的。”  
他从未看过深蓝如海的眼睛流出无限担忧和全心全意的执着，好像只要Leonard闭上眼睛，或者停止呼吸一下，Kirk就要拿起手边的汤姆森冲锋枪跑到街口拼命。双瞳的深蓝紧紧抓着Leonard最后的意识，不让他完全沉入黑色的深渊，当他再次睁眼之时胸口一头灿如朝阳的金发。  
Leonard McCoy一直以为Jim Kirk是长不大的孩子，Hikaru Sulu一直把他当“弟弟”看待，可就是那个干涩寒冷的冬天之后，当窗外的草坪再次开满蓝爵花——Leonard McCoy永远失去了一只眼睛，却永远留下了一只叫Jim Kirk的幼狮。  
  
“Leo……多睡会，今天是礼拜天……”  
“我好像听见Sulu把一楼的花瓶砸碎了是不是……”Leonard睡眼朦胧间听到一楼传来一声巨响，紧接着是一声熟悉的惨叫。他推开搭在自己肚子上的手臂，努力一伸懒腰活动昨夜筋疲力尽的后腰。  
“他砸了花瓶……我帮你揍他。”身后的青年也翻身抱住Leonard轻微的小肚腩，意识还没清醒就在脊梁骨上留下一串早安吻。  
Leonard思考了五秒钟Jim Kirk和Hikaru Sulu打架谁的胜算比较大，把拖鞋一踢果断上床重新把Kirk抱在怀里。  
“好，再睡会。”  
  
(TBC)End  
  
蓝爵是《Stardew Valley》里面春季的蓝爵花，感觉是绣球吧，是真的很可爱的花w  
有没有后续不好说，但我觉得这个故事还有很多很多可以发展的余地。实际上是《Knives in the water》的反转版吧XD医生变成黑帮老大而吉姆是普通人  
最近温习hollycomb女神的文章逐渐喜欢上了月亮，我写过很多发生在雨里的故事，也该换个干燥清亮的风格了！

**Author's Note:**

> 麦考伊：麦考伊家的儿子，十岁和母亲逃离家族，厌恶黑帮，改名为莱昂纳德 怀特，21岁成年母亲去世，又被父亲抓回家继续黑帮，厌恶黑帮，因为母亲从小到大就教导黑帮不是好东西，实际上是刻板印象  
> 碍于父亲的遗嘱，讨厌父亲一拍脑子的脑热决定，和妻子联姻的离婚  
> 年轻20多岁的时候很有为，但是也树敌很多


End file.
